1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headband, and more particularly, to a sweatband having a removable package containing hydrophilic granular material which absorbs perspiration secreted by the sweat glands onto the forehead of a person.
2. Background of the Invention
Various types of headbands or sweatband have been devised in the prior art for absorbing perspiration secreted by the sweat glands onto the forehead of a person.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,539 teaches a hat pad comprising a cloth pad positioned between a band and the inner side of the hat crown. The cloth pad includes pockets for retaining a substance, such as diatomaceous earth, for absorbing moisture and oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,332 teaches a sweatband consisting of an endless elastic band, for encircling the head of a wearer, and a rectangular pad secured thereto such that the pad is adjacent to the skin of the wearer and overlaps the elastic band to allow the pad to expand and contract independently of the band.
U.S Pat. No. 2,265,530 teaches a sweatband having a waterproof material stitched to a strip of leather with an absorbent wick material disposed between the waterproof material and leather. The wick extends away from the band to absorb moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,474 teaches a fibrous and absorbent perspiration pad with perforations into which an elastic band may be secured to hold the sweatband on the forehead of a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,146 teaches a sweatband utilizing cellulose sponge granules within facing strips of a material, such as cheesecloth or gauze, for absorbing sweat secreted on to the skin and evaporating the absorbed sweat back into the atmosphere to provide an evaporative cooling effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,156 teaches a particular fabric for absorbing moisture for use in sweatband, diaper, headband etc. structures. The fabric consists of fused fibers on one side and unfused fibers on the opposite side.
U.S Pat. No. 4,815,144 teaches headware having freezable liquid or gel in a pouch which is positioned in a drain channel to collect the condensate.
Although the above prior art has made contribution in the art, the above prior art fails to provide a sweatband which extends the absorption capacity of the sweatband.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sweatband for the head which provides a moisture absorbing granular material housed in a removable package.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a head sweatband which may be easily secured about the head of a wearer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a head sweatband which can be readily divided into separates parts with a first part being a head encircling part and the second part being a moisture absorbing part to speed the drying of the headband.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sweatband which enables the use of a moisture absorbing granular material which swells upon absorbing moisture by providing a securing means which cooperates with the surface areas of the first fabric and second fabric to enable swelling of the granular material during absorption of moisture while maintaining the tension necessary to hold the sweatband to the head of the wearer in a continuously comfortable manner before and during the absorption process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a removable package which enables the wearer to remove the package containing the moisture absorbing granular material when the moisture absorbing granular material no longer absorb moisture, to dry the fabric of the package and the absorbent material contained in the package and to insert a package containing dry granules of moisture absorbing material into the opening formed in the pocket of the headband.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sweatband using a removable package which when saturated with sweat may be dried and reused.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a renewable means for keeping excess sweat out of the eyes of a jogger or the like thereby assisting in maintaining clear vision during such exercise.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.